Laced Leatherette
by TearStainedSheets
Summary: Bella's lands her dream job. But her boss is giving her whiplash with his outlandish ways and his attitude. Will she figure him out? Regular pairings, all human. Please review.
1. Work It

**Laced Leatherette!**

First of all, welcome to my new story. Which also happens to be my first, I have some one shots to be uploaded (?) to fanfiction. I'm not going to do this until this story is finished because I have a short attention span. Anyway, I'd like to say that I do not claim to own Twilight or anything that you may recognise in this story. The plot is mine though. (This is the only disclaimer, that will be posted thoroughout this story - it is still valid for every chapter.

Summary: Isabella Swan, personal assistant is unsure of how to react to her arrogant boss and his outlandish ways. How will she deal with her Cullen inflicted Whiplash; She'll soon realise that Mr Cullen has some very naughty secrets.

And with that, it's obviously gonna be a "M" rated story.  
_

**Chapter One - Work It (Bella's P.O.V + Third Person)**

She shimmied into her emerald green, victoria secret panties. Her hands reaching around to fasten the clasp of the matching push up bra. Her hand reaching into her top drawer, searching for a pair of stockings.

Once she'd seated herself on the edge of her double bed, which just happened to be clad in very expensive silk sheets. A gift from her parents, of course. They seemed, as she grew older to buy her more gifts, buying her affection, perhaps.

Smoothing her hand along each leg, making sure the stockings weren't ripped or snagged anywhere. Her hand reaching for the already opened garment bag that lay on her bed. She'd chosen a two in one dress, a white cut sleeve, turtleneck blouse meeting a pencil skirt. This was MaseCCorp she was interviewing at, she needed to make an impression.  
_

Bella slipped her black pumps on, the nude satchel thrown casually over her shoulder, as was her blazer. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, checking the make up she had done early hadn't smudged and didn't look trashy.

Later..

I swear I was panting by the time I'd gotten to the highest floor in this building. I should have known that it wasn't my lucky day. And the elevator just had to be "Out of Order".

"Excuse me, May I help you?" A shy voice asked me.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Isabella Swan, for the interview?" Her facial expression turned from wonder to understanding.

"Ah yes, I have your name down hear." She gave her agenda a quick look.

"Feel free to take a seat."

I gave the room a once over, wondering if there was a free seat anywhere. Just great, right next to tweedle-dee and Tweedle-Dumb. Something told me I didn't want to listen to their conversation.

I took my seat next to the blondest girl in the room. Really, do they actually make bleach that white? And, what's up with her roots.

...

"So, Jessica.. You gonna fuck him, if you get the job?" What the fuck, is this girl serious. How professional.

"Omg girl, you know it."

...

I'd pretty much zoned out until I saw the blonde one, Jessica was it? Running from the room where the interviews were being held. Her black eyeliner streaming down her face.

Lordy, he can't be that bad can he? Maybe she offered him a blow job and he turned her down? Possibly.

"Isabella Swan?"

I walked over to the door, trying to dodge the crying girl who'd taken place at the secretary's desk, demanding to get the interview rescheduled. My hand briskly knocking at the door, waiting for my que to come in.

"Come in". Oh shit, no turning back now. He'd made the poor hoe cry, you aren't that tough, he'll probably stomp on you like a pesky flea. Mother fuck.

I entered, my eyes trained on his black desk. I was surprised to find his back turned to me. No fair.

"Ms Swan, why don't you take a seat."

I smoothed the back of my dress down, sinking into one of the leather armchair opposite his desk.

"Sir, would you please turn around. I feel very rude speaking to someone's backside." Shit, that came out wrong.

I was surprised to hear a chuckle come from him. My face resembling a deer stuck in the head lights.

"Very well, Miss Swan." His seat swivelled around. My eyes being graces by his beautiful, smirking face.

"Better?" I nod my head quickly.

"If that is that Miss Swan, I'd like to commence with the interview?"

"Yes sir" his eyes seemed surprised by my words, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I've seen your résumé Miss Swan, it's quite competitive compared to the others I've seen, but why do you want this job?"

"I've been interested in working for your company for many years, I'm very passionate in companies who take pride in their philanthropic work. If you'll take me on, I'll prove that I can make your life much easier".

"Very well, Miss Swan. I shall be in touch."

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope that aren't many spelling mistakes. **


	2. Phone Keep's On Ringing

**First of all, I just wanted to thank my two first reviewers. I was so excited when I got an email informing me! Anyway, it means a lot to me that you took the time to review. This chapter is set two weeks after her interview. So without further ado, on with the story..**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Keeps on Ringing (Bella's P.O.V)**

"...He's got the energy, he will amaze. He's an orgasm addict.."

My hand swung across my nightstand, searching for my phone. Knocking my glass of water and pain killers onto the floor in the process.

Opening one eye I peaked around, wondering if the sun light would hurt my eyes. Only to be surprised by the fact it was still dark. What the fuck? Alice knew not to disturb me before 11am. I shoved my face into my duck feather pillow, the silk pillowcase seducing me, almost lulling me back to sleep. I wondered if the ringing would stop, the sudden silence that graced my bedroom giving me hope.

"..You're an orgasm addict, sneaking in the back door with dirty magazines.."

My eyes rolled, wondering what I'd done to deserve this. I'd been a good kid, received perfect grades. Aha, I'm being punished for that time I'd found some weed in my mothers closet and ended up eating half of the fridge's content. And yes, I guess bitchy stepford wives get high too.

Sitting up, I pressed my feet on to my faux sheepskin rug. Expecting it to be fluffy and warm against my toes. Warm it was not. My rug had soaked up all of my iced water, the chunks of ice melting under my feet. I guess today is not my day.

I walked over to where my phone sat on my mirrored dresser, the vibration caused by "Orgasm Addict's" lyrics making the phone almost bounce. I didn't bother to check the caller ID. The only people with this number were Alice and my parents. And, my parents don't call often. Plus, they're not stupid enough to call me at this hour. They did live with me for 18 years.

"What the fuck Alice, its 8 in the morning, you know the rule."

"Miss Swan, this is Angela Griffith, from MaseCCorp?"

I mentally slapped myself, even if I had like 1 percent chance of getting the job, I had to go stick my foot in my mouth. Now, there was no way, I'd ever get it. I'd have to hide myself from my parents and friends, so I wouldn't feel the shame and embarrassment stinging at my cheeks every time someone brought it up.

"Oh shit.. Fuck. I'm sorry."

She lets out a soft chuckle.

"It's quite alright, Miss Swan. I'm guessing you're not an early bird?"

"How did you guess, Ms Griffith?"

"Please call me Angela. Anyway, I was calling you regarding your interview that you recently had with Mr Cullen. You have.."

I cut her off. I knew I wasn't going to get it, so why let myself go through all the embarrassment.

"I totally understand Angela.."

"As I was saying, Miss Swan. You have been given the job. Mr Cullen wished to personally call you himself, but he has a prior engagement. He also requested that I ask you to come to the office on Monday, to situate yourself with the office. You will also be given your pass key and identification card."

I held back the urge to scream about my success from the rooftops.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Miss Swan. I'm just doing my job."

* * *

After I hung up the phone, placing it in the back pocket of my pyjama shorts. Reaching down to pick up the glass shards and pain killers from my floor. Being reminded by the familiar pain between my legs. Damn Aice and her need to have "Bonding Time". Really, who wants to bond over getting their choochie waxed?

Walking into my open plan kitchen, I pressed the pedal on my trash can dropping the glass shards in. Hearing them make an ear piercing sound as the crashed together. I chucked the pill packet onto the side, taking a mug out of my cupboard.

Placing it on the side and reaching for my automatic coffee pot. Once I'd poured myself a cup, I plonked myself onto my L shaped couch. The cool leather, prickling my heated skin.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I speed dialled Alice's number.

"Umm hello, who's this?" I hear Alice mutter through thought the phone.

"Ali, you should so check your called ID."

"Bella?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy." I rolled my eyes, she should know what my voice sounds like by now.

"Bell, is something wrong?" I hear her make loud clatter, along with a muttered ow. Then the sound of a zipper.

"Ali, I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells. You're just never usually up at this time." I looked at the clock on the wall, it's only 9am.

"Ali, I got the job."

"What? What are you on about?"

"Remember two weeks ago, I came to yours telling you about this utter sex god and my interview at MaseCCorp?"

"Oh, the red head?" Trust her to remember that and not pay any attention the important part of what I'm saying.

"Bronze. But pay attention, I got the job. I'm his personal assistant. Starting Monday."

"Holy shit, Bella. We need to celebrate, Like now! Get dressed, I'm coming over."

* * *

I turned the shower on, letting my hand wander under the running water. I was pleasantly surprised by the fact by the fact it was just the right temperature.

Letting my bath robe fall off my shoulders, falling into a pile on the floor. Stepping under the flow of the water.

My mind wandered to when me and Alice

_We'd met in college. She'd been taking political science and I'd been trying to figure out why I was even taking economics. We didn't have anything in common, so obviously the university decided it would be a great idea to pair us as roommates. _

_We'd hadn't spoken to each other at all for the first few months of living together. Life was awkward, to say the least. Although, when she brought "home" two bottles of vodka one night, after some tedious studying on my part. And being broken up with, in the most humiliating way on hers. We bonded over it. _

_After us both getting completely drunk out of our minds, one thing led to another. Lets just say we both ended up finding out we were bisexual. It wasn't a very serious thing between us, which I'm thankful for because in the end we became great friends. On certain occasions we relive our memories, but its kept mostly in the past. _

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my hot pink bath sheet. Running my fingers through my hair. After drying my body I slipped on my under garments. Reaching for my outfit I'd layed out on my bed. A pair of black skinny jeans and a cream sweater.

After blow drying my hair I heard the door bell ring.

*Ding - Ding - Ding*

"I'm coming."

I slipped on my black leather boots, as I walked towards my front door.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I'm so proud of you." Alice said to me, as she gave me a one armed hug. Picking up her skinny latte and taking a sip.

"I can't believe it either, Angela phoned today and I cut her off, telling her I totally understood why I hadn't got the job."

"Angela?" She looked at me with a questioned look.

"Oh, she's Mr Masen's secretary. Kinda shy, but really sweet."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm gonna try and get another chapter written within the next few days. If you're lucky, it will be tomorrow! Please review.**


	3. This Is My Life

Im extremely happy about all the positive feedback I have been recieving from the readers, it gets me through the times when I'm so frustrated and don't know what to write. I suppose this is the chapter that everyone of you guy's really wants to read, Bella's First Day. Lemonish Warning for this one!

* * *

Chapter Three - This Is My Life! (Bella's P.O.V)

* * *

_My cheeks flushed under his gaze as he unclasped the fastner on my bra, letting it fall to the floor. My eyes wandered to where the item had dropped, finding it to be in a scrabled pile on the floor with my panties and silk robe._

_He traced my lips with his finger tips, tugging my lip out of the hold of my teeth. Nuding my chin up, so I'd look into his eyes._

_I'd never felt so exposed in my life. And, I'd never craved a mans touch as much as his. His touch left my skin heated and me in need of more._

_I felt his lips press into my ear, his hot breath agaisnt my sensitive neck._

_"Do you trust me?." He questioned me, with a serious face._

_I could see the black velvet blindfold hanging off of his index finger, suddenly realizing what he meant._

_I didn't know if I should. This man was dangerous. But, I needed it. Needed him. So, I nodded. He slipped the mask over my eyes, being ever so gentle to the point where I barely felt his touch._

_I could feel his hand pushing at my shoulders. I untimately knew then, I couldn't turn back. I wanted this. So did he. Who was I to deny us of one night of unadultered pleasure? I lay back, obeying his silent command. I bisked in the smell of him. My sense of smell being heightened._

_I could hear the springs of his matress creak as he climed off of the bed. And then the opening of a door._

_I was scared, what if he'd left me alone. With no way home? I knew this was a stupid idea._

_Several minutes past. I tried to move. Only to find my hands and feet were cuffed to the bed. When did that happen? Panicking, I tried to reach for something. The cuffs held me in place._

_As if all my silent prayers had been answered, I heard the door re-open. Still stuggling to get free, I kicked my feet against the end of the bed. Letting out a soft cry as I felt his hand run up my thigh._

_"Isabella, Hush. I haven't gone anywhere. And, I certainly haven't left you along here, with no way home. You're free to leave at anytime." I instantly calmed at the sound of his voice._

_I could again feel the springs of the matress move, this time as he took place on the matress, right beside me._

_I could feel his fingertips trace the curve of my breasts. I wasn't graced with anything extremely flamboyant, they were a nice full C cup. He flicked his finger agaisnt my nipplle. I could feel it tighten as he did._

_I could just imaging the smirk that crossed his face, at the precise moment. All of a sudden, the motions of his fingers stopped. Leaving me annoyed, I wanted him to touch me, godamn it!_

_I could feel something wet circle my erect nipple. The other one still being pinched. What was it?_

_"Mmm, Isabella. You're nipple's taste devine."_

_Ah, his tongue._

_I could feel his hand trail down my thigh, fingers trailing along the wetness that had gathered there._

_"Dear Isabella, you are a greedy little girl, aren't you?"_

_I could only just hear the soft whimper that escaped my lips._

_"Mmm, Do you need to cum Isabella? Do you want your master to make you cum hard?"_

_I nodded my head, pulling at the shackles that held me in place. My hand wanting to trail down my body and rub my clit._

_The pad of this thumb brushed against my clit, making me jerk up._

_"My My Isabella, You're soaking wet."_

_I could feel his index and middle fingers pressing against my pussy, gathering as much moisture on his fingers before stretching me out with them._

_His fingers slid into me with one quick thrust of his wrist. I stayed as quiet as I could, just as he had asked. Wanting to be the perfect little slave. Occationaly I let out pants and loud moans, which seemed to spur him on more._

_He got into a quick pace, pressing against my g spot everytime his fingers slid into me, over and over. Curling his fingers up and rolling the pad of his thumb against my clit one more time was my undoing. I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. The pleasure rolling off my body in trembles._

_"Mmmm, Edward.. I'm cumming."_

* * *

I woke with a start. Finding myself to be covered in sweat. My dream had shook me, why was I dreaming about Edward Cullen, my boss.. of all people?

I looked on my night stand, searching for my alarm clock. It stated 8:06. I started work at half 8. I'd slept passed my alarm. Fuck!

I scurried out of bed, running towards my shower. Not caring if the water would be hot enough.

The ice cold water made my body alert. I'd laid my clothes out the night before, as I always did. Thank god.

I quickly dried my body and blew dry my hair, thankfully today it had decided to have a little bit of volume and still be fairly straight.

My outfit was simple, a pair of slim line black dress pants, a white peplum shirt and a pink box blazer. On my feet I wore my simple black pumps.

After a hurried dressing, I rushed towards my door, grabbing my handbag and car keys off of the side table.

* * *

My heels clattered against the marble flooring that took place in the MaseCCorp Building.

I situated myself in the aparently fixed elevator. The doors finally deciding to shut two minutes later.

The closing of the doors stopped, a hand reached through and opened them just in time. Maybe, they were late just like me? Evidentally, they were making me later. I couldn't get fired on my first day.

I looked down towards my shoes. Noticing a bird feather on the black suede.

I knelt down, picking at the fluff on my shoe. The man then deciding it was time to walk into the elevator. My face right infront of his junk.

I heard a familiar a chuckle. Oh shit! I stood back up, coming face to face with Mr Edward Cullen.  
I nodded towards him.

"Mr Cullen, good to see you again."

"Late, Miss Swan?"

Fuck!

I swallowed hard.

"I.. had a dream, with me.. and y.. Anyway, I slept in." I stuttered.

"Isabella, I was only teasing. You didn't need to be in early today, I just want you to situate yourself with the building and what our proceedures are like. Didn't Ms Griffith tell you that?

"Angela? Yes, I forgot. But she did. I wanted to make a great impression though."

"You certainly did, Miss Swan. Don't worry." He told me with a kind smile.

* * *

I'd recieved my ID and documents regarding the insurance plan that Mr Cullen had for all his employees. I had to sign it and take it back the next day.

Mr cullen had requested that I be sat faccing his office, so I could see his hand signals. I had a lot to learn and I'd been told by a little birdy that Mr Cullen could be very anal about things.

* * *

I slipped off my pumps, rocking on my feet from my heel to my toes. After hanging up my blazer on my coat rack, I run up the stairs into the bathroom.

Pulling my hair out of my tight high ponytail, splashing cold water on my face. My first day at work had been a breeze but my head was starting to ache from my hair being pulled back, from my face.

I removed my dress pants, shirt and underwear and pushed them into my laundry hamper. Reaching out, making sure there was still some bath towels left on the rack.

I turned the faucet on, pouring some of my favourite bubble bath under the running water watching it froth under the hot water. Wanting nothing more than to lay in the bath and soak my muscles.

* * *

This was supposed to be uploaded the other day, but unfortunately my internet was down. I hope you liked it, please review. I also wanted to mention that I recently started a Wordpress, so if you'd like to see it the link is on my profile.


	4. Who's That Girl?

I really wanted to give you's an extra chapter because the last one was uploaded later than I told you guys it would be. Edward is slowly gonna become some what of an asshole to Bella, starting in this chapter. So, please be warned. I also wanted to mention that I realised that in my last chapters there have been grammatical errors regarding "You're" and "Your". Although I do proof read my chapters fully, I do sometimes miss things. I just wanted to apologise for this. Anyway, on with the chapter..

* * *

Chapter Four - Who's that girl? (Bella's P.O.V)

* * *

I ran into the elevator, my heels clicking against the marble lobby flooring. I have to admit the building is beautiful, must have cost the cullens a fortune. Who am I kidding, they have a fortune!

Hearing the chime of the elevator doors as they opened, I walked passed Angela's desk finding her nowhere in sight. Hanging up my knee length black trench coat in the closet designated for all employees.

Locking the closet behind me, I sat at my desk. Starting up my iMac and logging in my details.

I could hear the wooden door, that housed in Mr Cullens office close as Angela stepped out. A sullen look across her face. I arched my eye brow in questioning, wondering what had happened. She just shook her head in reply.

I followed her into the bathroom, finding her curled up into a ball, crying.

"Ange, what's wrong?" She looked up at me.

"Oh Bella, I didn't want you to see me like this. Mr Cullen just said something to me that struck a nerve. He's in a bad mood today." My eye brows creased in remark.

"A bad mood? I though Mr Cullen was a nice man?"

"Don't get me wrong Bella, he is. Just sometimes he gets into these horrible moods. I don't understand why though, he's been smiling a lot more often, since y.." She shakes her head. "Never mind, I'll be fine. You should hurry back. He'll be wanting you, probably."

I walk towards the bathroom door, giving her a soft smile over my shoulder.

* * *

I walked back into where my cubicle was, finding Mr cullens blinds still closed and the phone ringing. I picked it up, moving it towards my ear.

"This is Mr Cullen's Assistant, how may I help you?" I answered in the most politest tone I could conjure up.

"This is Chelsea James, Your bosses fiancé." Said the nasal voice in reply to me, in a duh like tone. Fiancé, huh? Who'd have known. Maybe this was the was the curvaceous blonde that was pictured on his desk.

"Yes, would you like me to put you through to him?" I questioned her, drawing it out in hopes of trying to hide my sarcasm.

"No, just tell him I called." The line went dead.

What the fuck was it with these stuck up people, always hanging up when you're trying to be nice?

* * *

I did a once over todays schedule, checking to see if Edward had any meetings today. Aha, one in 10 minutes.

I ran a hand over my curves, smoothing down my dress, as I stood up. Walking over to Mr Cullen's door and giving it a hard knock.

"Come in."

He gave me a once over, blatantly checking me out. Not that I cared, I did the same secretly, too.

"Your fiancé called and you have a meeting in 10."

I uttered out the word fiancé in the nicest way possible for me. Who wouldn't be jealous, this sex god of a man was off the market. Although, that would be incredibly unprofessional of me to do, that. Insert internal sigh here.

He gave me a weird look.

"What fiancé?"

I raised my eyebrow, surely he didn't have more than one. Sorry, that's illegal.

"Chelsea, sir." His eyes sparkles as I called him sir. Such a people pleaser, Bella.

"Miss Swan, Chelsea is not my fiancé, we are dating. Nothing more."

Ahh, a crazy lady.

"Okay, shall I prepare the conference room for you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. The documents for everyone are already in there, you'll need to lay them out and fetch some water, as well as the glasses for the clients."

I nodded, retreating from his office.

I'd prepared the conference room with seconds to spair. The clientele walking in just as I placed the water on the table. Edward walked in with them. Once they were all seated, I took my place beside him. Taking note of everything being said

* * *

"I don't believe we've met before, I'd surely remember such a beautiful face." I heard a sleazy voice behind me. I turned around, coming face to face with my worst nightmare, a man whore. Blatantly flirting with me, while another woman wrapped her clawed out hands around his overly bulging bicep. Implants much. Just like her.

His pink shirt and white suit pants, clung to his overly muscular body. I personally preferred leaner, swimmer like bodies. Just a coincident that Edward was on his high schools swim team. Yes, I googled. Sue me.

"Do those lines actually work?" I heard a cough come from Mr Cullen's direction. The man gave me a once over, sticking his nose high in the air. Higher up his ass more like.

The blonde clung to his side, her eyes barely ever noticing anything but the floor. A black choker took place around her neck. Ah.

"Anyway, Edward. I hope to see you at Emerge."

They both made their way towards the door, letting the door slam behind themselves.

* * *

"Mr Cullen, do you mind me asking who he was?"

"That's Jacob Black and Natalia Favaro."

"The Russian model? Mr black's her master?" I questioned him, suddenly regretting my question when his forest green eyes widened,

"How do you know what?" He questioned back.

"The choker and the way she was always looking at the floor." He nodded his head to me, in understanding.

"Back to work, Miss Swan."

I walked out of the conference room, back over to my desk. Once seated back at my desk, I could only think of one thing.

_" I hope to see you at Emerge.."_

I shook my head, wondering what he possible could have been talking about. My finger tips tapped over the keys, typing in Club Emerge. Tempted to press the enter button.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

Shit!

"Just searching something, sir." Edward walked over behind me, his muscled arms enclosing me in my seat. Double shit! Taking notice of the words in the search bar, Edward turned back towards his office.

"Don't."

And with that he slammed the door.

* * *

I was glad to get some time away from the office, when lunch came along. The only thing on my mind was why Edward hadn't wanted me to search for Club Emerge.

I was getting sick of the way Edward sneered at me, every time I handed him a file. Why all of a sudden was he being so mean to me? To everyone?

I took the stairs back up to my office, my sandwich just peeking out the top of my half zipped up purse. I had some time to spare, which left me pondering again about Edward.

I heard the door of Edwards office slam, as I entered our floor.

"Chelsea, I think you should back off. You know too well, that daddy doesn't want to know what you do in your down time."

"Edward, we are so good together. It's what our parents want."

"Chelsea, you're a mediocre slut, who'd sleep with anything with money. Just like your mother did. Please leave, we are not in a relationship no more and were never engaged."

His door quickly shook open, a blonde tramp running towards the elevator. I watched in shock.

"Miss Swan, what the fuck were you eavesdropping for?"

I stuttered out an excuse.

"I wasn't, sir. I just got back." He stalked towards where I sat on my desk.

"Next time, Miss Swan. I suggest you don't stick your nose into my private life."

"Next times, Mr Cullen. I suggest you don't take your private life to work."

What he said next, surprised me.

"Miss Swan, go home. Now!"

"Fuck you."

Edward Stumbled back towards his office, the smug little look on his face suddenly wiped off as he opened his door, walked in and then slammed it behind himself.

* * *

Alice consoled me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I just can't." -Hic- "Believe, I said such a thing."

"Bella, I'm sure it will be fine. Or we could find some way of sueing him."

"I can't use him as a reference. I'll forever be known as laughing stock. I bet while I sit here, eating whole tubs of ice cream and crying he is probably telling his family about his shitty assistant, and they're laughing about me."

I burst into tears again.

"Oh bell." She patted my back.

* * *

_Bella's in trouble. Anyway, just wanted to make sure that you all know that this eventually will be an E/B story. But there will be bumps along the way, like this one._


	5. Let Me Lay

I know with the last chapter you must be thinking that surely she doesn't have a job to go back to, but he never specifically fired her. Just told her to leave, maybe it was to hide his deepest secret from her. You never know. Well, I do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter enough to review it at the end, even if you hate it. Lordy, I think I'm sounding like a review whore. Please make me aware, if I ever get like that. Anyway, on with the chapter,

* * *

Chapter Five - Let Me Lay (Bella's P.O.V - Occationally 3rd P.O.V)

* * *

Bella ended her night, on her fifth bottle of wine. Trying to drown her stupidity down the drain. She'd been dumb enough to even apply for the job and luckily enough just to secure her place there. She'd fucked up, royally.

Bella considered walking right in there, head held high and looking so sexy, that no man could ever resist her. Even Edward Fuckin' Cullen.

Who was she kidding? Herself? There was no way, she could just walk in there without bursting into tears and begging for her job back. And, she looked a right mess - streaked mascara and eyeliner. Even the man-slut in 219 had turned his nose up to her, when she walked into the elevator.

* * *

I woke with a start, jolting out of bed. Yet again, the fucking phone was ringing. Not shouted at me enough, Cullen?

"Bella pick up the phone, it might be important." God, did she have to shout? Alice, always one to never get a f'ing hangover. Lucky bitch!

I let out a groan, walking on wobbly legs towards the phone. Ali let out a giggle.

"Um, hello."

"Miss Swan, this is Carslile Cullen. Edward's father?"

Oh shit!

"Um." I swallow hard. "Yes, this is she."

"Good, I'm calling because of what happened yesterday." Double shit!

I nodded, only to realise he couldn't see me.

"I'll be by later to pick up my things."

"No, Isabella. We don't want you to leave. I wanted to apologise for Edward's behaviour yesterday, he shouldn't have taken his personal business to work."

"Oh."

"That's all, Miss Swan. I am hoping you'll be at work today, unless of course you wish you take the day off."

"No, I'll be at work today, sir."

"None of that sir crap, call me Carslile."

"Okay.. Carslile."

"Farewell, Isabella."

"Bye." I put the phone down.

* * *

"Bella, go take a fucking shower, you reak of booze and tears." What? Tears?

Alice ushered me into the bathroom, guesturing for me to get naked as she turned on the shower. I slipped my clothing off, jumping as quickly as I could into the shower. The cool air doing unholy things to my body, if you catch my drift.

I could feel the warm water cascading over my stressed and sweaty body, I reached for my favourite lemon and cracked black pepper body wash that sat neatly on my shelf.

Working the body wash, with a sponge over my skin. Cleansing it of any traces of makeup and alcohol. Ultimately regretting the night before, in more ways than one.

* * *

Alice had kindly laid out a beautiful outfit for me to wear, a black and soft pink peplum dress paired with a pair of soft pink nude heels. Along with a note,basically telling me to strut my stuff for Edward and that she was going to leave me to get ready.

I slipped the dress on, feet first, just managing to zip the back up. Buckling the heels on my feet. Tipping my head upside down, using the blow dryer to blow some volume in my hair.

Once I was done, I had to admit I looked good. Compared to what I looked like yesterday, anyway. Hah.

Walking into my living room, picking up the wine bottles and dumping them into my trash can. Lordy, now I know why I had a hangover.

I rolled my eyes at myself, shaking my head slightly. Pulling my trench coat off of my coat rack, along with my purse. I reached for my car keys, which had been chucked onto my side table. Completely missing my key bowl.

I was gonna show Edward just how mature I could be. And, make his chin drop too.

* * *

I held the glass door until it closed, not to make a sound. Still, I could feel some eyes on me. Which was to be expected, I hadn't imagined that Edward could keep his mouth shut.

Shaking my head, I walked towards my desk. Laying my coat on the back of my chair and placing my bag beside my feet. I could feel someone's eyes trained on my back, almost as if trying to burn a hole in my head with their eyes.

Angela walked over to my desk. I smiled at the concern on her face, telling her I was fine.

"I'm glad, I thought he'd fired you when I got back and couldn't find you."

"I thought so to, but his.. " "Miss Swan, can I have a word with you?" Edward sneered towards my direction.

"Of course." I smiled too sweetly to was him.

He led us into the coffee room, blocking off the enterance with his body. He leant his arm against the opened door frame.

I turned my back towards him, brewing a coffee for myself. I'm here, so I might as well.

"Coffee, Sir?"

"No, what we are here to discuss is why you are here. I fired you." Should have known.

"Well, it appears your father doesn't agree with you."

A flash of emotion crossed his face before turning back to his cold hard state. Jealousy maybe? But why would he be jealous?

"And why did you and my father just happen to be talking?"

"He called me this morning."

"My father and mother are very happily married, Isabella. He would never want you."

"I'd suggest you stop insisting I'm a slut, Mr Cullen."

"Aren't you?"

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me. You should really work on your manners. Your father called me, to discuss what happened yesterday. He apologised for what you did, sir."

He opened his mouth, as if to say something but I cut him off.

"Also, I don't sleep with married people. Unlike someone."

"How did you..?"

"Google."

I shrugged past him, taking my coffee cup with me. Head held high. And feeling immensely proud of myself.

...

Edward never said anything to me, after that for the rest of the day. Other than the usual commands. "Can you prepare the conference room for me?" And "Coffee, Miss Swan!"

* * *

I'd used the stairs coming back from lunch, still with plenty of time to spare. I liked to be prompt though.

I heard a groan coming from Mr Cullen's office. Maybe the poor bastard had hurt himself. Wishful thinking, mostly.

"Ahh.. Fuck, god help me!"

* * *

And on that note, I shall end this chapter with a cliffy. Aren't I so evil? I'm pretty sure you all know what Mr Cullen was doing. That naughty boy!

Please review :)


	6. Safety Pins & Sharp Needles

Yes, Bella's Bitchy and Edward is a dick. Welcome to Bitchella and Dickward. See what I did there? Anyway, some lemony sprinkles in this one. I also wanted to mention that I've had some ideas for stories but because I'm not allowed to upload them here, if you'd like to take a look at them, they're on my blog. (Link on my profile)

* * *

Chapter Six - Safety Pins & Sharp Needles

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V - Along with 3rd P.O.V)

* * *

_Previously.._

_I heard a groan coming from Mr Cullen's office. Maybe the poor bastard had hurt himself. Wishful thinking, mostly._

_"Ahh.. Fuck, god help me!"_

..

I heard a banging sound come from his office. Followed by "Oh.. Fuck, yes." Needless to say, I knew full well that Edward wasn't hurt in anyway. Just horny. What a dirty boy, touching himself in his office.

I chewed at my bottom lip, wondering if I should waltz in and give him a major case of blue balls. Or maybe, just maybe, I could peep through the keyhole in his door.

Yes, I'd peep. Who wouldn't? Subconsciously I'd edged towards the door, I moved down towards the keyhole. I tried to take a peep in but the coat hanging on the back of the door, blocked my vision. Damn him and his need to be neat.

My hand wrapped around the door knob, as my mind filled with thoughts about what he was doing. I turned it ever so slightly, pushing it open.

Peaking one eye around the corner, I could make out his toned chest and how his hand was working himself. The small moans and dirty words rolling off his tongue was making my panties wetter by the second.

Unbeknowingly my hand had slipped down to my chest from the door knob, my finger tips tracing my nipples. My eyes trained on the movement of his hands, wrapped around his thick hard cock.

I closed my eyes, imagining what I'd have him do to me. What he'd say to me. My fingers trailed lower, brushing the edge of panties under my dress, that had bunched up around my knees. They were soaked.

I exhaled letting out a soft moan. I let my middle finger slide up my slit, brushing against my swollen clit a few times.

Slipping my hand under the lace of my panties, I brought my two fingers to my enterance, slowly pushing them into myself. I could hear the little whimpers and moans escaping passed my almost sealed lips.

I picked up the pace, feeling my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. Bubbling up and out of me, making my body tremble with anticipation.

"Mmmm, fuck.. Isabella, I'm cumming.."

His words brought my to my own orgasm, I convulsed on the floor. My body over taken by the trembles.

My eyes snapped open, Iq hadn't realised that I'd pushed his office door, all the way open with my body. Once I came down from my orgasm, I tried to get up. But he'd already seen me. I could hear the zipper of his dress pants being done back up and a muttered "fuck" fall out of his mouth.

Bella, you were supposed to make him drool for you. Not make yourself cum outside his office.

I was absolutely shitting myself! What would he say? This was verging sexual harassment!

Edward walked out of his office door, looking for me. His eyes locked with my lips, finding them to being clamped between my teeth because of my nerves,

"Miss Swan, I suggest you forget anything that has happened this afternoon."

I nod, not letting the tears fall.

* * *

I'd given Alice a quick text, when I'd whipped to the bathroom. Everyone was back from their lunch break, so I knew Mr Cullen wouldn't mention anything.

She'd texted me back immediately telling me, that he was ultimately in the wrong and I was just doing what any other, dirty minded woman would do, if they're sex god of a boss was making themselves cum while thinking about said woman.

I was glad to have her sometimes, just like at this moment she could calm me when I was going insane.

I could hear Boss Man shouting for me, as I walked back to my desk. From the looks of things, he'd been shouting at me for the past few minutes, even though I had told him I was going for a bathroom break. What did he expect? Me to change a tampon in two seconds? Not that I was, obviously, but still, he doesn't know that.

Knocking on the door, I paused for him to answer me.

"Come in." I entered,

"I heard you calling for me, sir."

"Indeed, why didnt you come sooner? This is you job. Stop slacking, before you get fired!"

"Sir, I told you I was going for a bathroom break."

"It doesn't take 10 minutes."

"Are you a woman?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, questioningly.

"Then don't assume how long I take in the bathroom."

"Anyway, Miss Swan. I have to go to New York next week, Angela was to go with me but she has a prior engagement. Are you able to attend?"

He was gonna take his secretary, why?

"Attend what, Mr Cullen?"

"A few business meetings, MaceCCorp owns some buildings there. There will be a a ball to attend too. Considering your the only semi-attractive woman I could get on short notice, I thought I'd request you to join me."

I tried hard not to role my eyes, semi-attractive? Way to boost my ego, Cullen. Such a lady charmer.

"I'm able to attend, Mr Cullen. If that's what your asking but, considering you want me to go as your date. I'd suggest you try not insult me and ask me nicely."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Would you like to attend the MaceCCorp Hospital Charity Ball with me? As my date?"

"Of course I will, Sir. Is there any dress code, other than formal."

He gave a soft smile. Wow! Someone was being nice. I guess now I've seen your junk, you've got to.

"No, You just need to put a pretty dress on."

* * *

I couldn't wait to get home and put my feet up, maybe have a cup of tea. I cannot believe he caught me, doing THAT while he was doing it too.

Opening the door for my car, I climbed it and started the engine..

_Maybe, I wouldn't be such a perv tomorrow._

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter and review it. :)


	7. Empire State Of Mind

A reviewer recently asked me something that I thought I'd write something about in my authors note. It's about the content of lemons and their kink factor.

This is a kink story. There will be usage of light bondage, spanking and pleasurable toys. Amongst other things along those lines. Though Bella may come off as sub-like in some chapters to come, I assume most of you have realised that Bella doesn't like being talked down to, especially by Edward. There won't be any unsanitary topics or humiliation in this story.

I'll give a heads up in every chapter that includes these things. Other wise, it will be just pretty normal sex in the lemons. I thought I'd let you know, just in case you're uncomfortable with any topics mentioned above.

Anyway, on with the business trip.

* * *

Chapter Seven - Empire State Of Mind

* * *

Last week had breezed by, there wasn't any more "instances" where I'd be exposed or been perving on my boss.

I was to meet Mr Cullen at the airport, he was apparently sending a driver over to my apartment to pick me up. His mother had suggested that I take today off, so I could pack all my things. What a nice lady, right?

Running over my mental list, I dragged my small weekender tote bag and cabin sized rollable suitcase from under my bed, brushing off some of the dust that had gathered and lifting it on to my bed.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling open the top two small drawers selecting a few matching bras and panties, enough to last me the whole week. Along with two sports bras for sleeping in.

I pushed the drawers closed, chucking the lingerie onto the bed beside the luggage. I knew I'd be working for the most part of this trip, but for any down time I'd picked some casual tops along with jeans, leggings and my favourite black leather boots.

I shuffled over to my wardrobe, opening the door. I reached in, pulling out a selection if dresses along with a nice blazer, jacket and two pairs of heels. Nude and black.

I rummaged towards the back of my wardrobe, reaching for the beige garment bag that resided there.

Hmphft, pretty? Edward, you won't know what's hit you!

Gathering whatever was left on my mental list, along with some other things I realised I needed when I got into the bathroom. I could hear the car pulling up outside and the rumble of the engine subside as the driver pulled the keys out of the ignition.

I peaked out the window. Maybe he'd sent that smarmy git, Jacob to pick me up? God, I hope not. Oh, a black limo. With tinted windows. Lordy!

*Ring-Ring-Ring*

Startled, I jumped back from the window pane. I realised that Mr Cullen's mother had probably told the driver to come up to my apartment.

I waddled over to the door, a bag hung over each shoulder. Slipping on my converse, I opened the door. To be greeted by a greying man with a kind smile..

"Are you Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I am. I'd offer to shake your hand, but they're somewhat preoccupied."

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. Can I offer you a hand?"

Before I could reply, the heaviest bag had been lifted off my right shoulder.

* * *

Before I reached the bottom of the six flights of stairs, I was panting. And out of breath. At first I thought it was him. You know, the kind old guy.

He just chuckled and jogged ahead of me, his head looking over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure I was keeping up or still. It would be so horrible to be kidnapped before going on holiday and wiping the smug grin off the gorgeous face that belonged to my boss.

Once I got into the stretched limo. I was in heaven. With its white faux leather seats, fluffy rugs (instead of those crappy black and red ones, that I had in my car) and a bottle of crystal stashed in the side pocket.

Did I already mention it was stretched?

I felt incredibly under dressed. In my white tank top, black leggings and an old red checkered shirt that had seen better days. Alice would kill me, if she could right now.

The drive to the airport hadn't taken long. Bert, the name of the very kind older man hadn't seem to mind my not so inner ramblings either.

I ran in the airport to my terminal, checking in my bags as quickly as the lady at the check in desk would allow. I'd somehow managed to think I was in economy, which id booked and happened to be in first. I didn't want Edward thinking I was late, or that I was bailing on him. He already thought so lowly of my already.

I wandered round the shops that the first class lounge had on offer. Their things for sale weren't much better than what economy had on offer, except they were more expensive. Figures.

Taking up a space on the couch, that a sleazy man in a suit had been occupying before me. I finally relaxed. I'd never been the best with flying. My father travelled a lot and therefore I had to as well, along with the fact my mother's pre-flight pep talks had never been great.

A sudden tap to my shoulder dragged me back to reality from my day dream. I turned in my seat, wondering who the hand belonged to.

"Our flight is about to leave, are you ready?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen. I have been for the half hour."

I pick up my bag, noticing the muscles in Edward flex as he does the same. Following behind him, until we reach seats.

I stand there, unable to move as he bends, pushing his bag under his seat.

"Are you gonna sit, or were you perfectly satisfied with just ogling my arse?"

Busted!

Looking down, I try to conceal my blush that has traveled up my cheeks and is no doubt traveling else where on my body.

"Sorry, Mr Cullen."

I take my seat, about a few inches away from Mr Cullens, Instantly wanting him closer.

_This was going to be a long flight._

* * *

_Later.._ (3rd Person's P.O.V)

Edward rose from his chair, stretching his arms above his head. Wandering off to where the flight attendant was sat, still fully awake. He quietly asked for a blanket, which she gladly gave over.

A sigh escaped his soft plump lips, giving a quick look over at Bella, seeing goosebumps prickle up her bare arm. He realised that she must have taken her checkered shirt off earlier, while he was sleeping.

Walking over to her chair, he took the blanket with him. Slowly he lay it over her freezing body, tucking it around her arms as she shifted in her sleep.

He pressed his lips against her fore head, three words escaping passed his pursed lips...

"I'm sorry, Isabella."

* * *

See, he isn't a total twat!

Thanks for reading this chapter of Laced Leatherette, I hope you enjoyed it and that you review. :)


	8. Sunshine Days?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about my lack of updates. I was struggling with a bout of writers block and couldn't remember my password for FanFic. Such a fail on my part. But I haven't forgotten about you guys, so here it is. **

**Also wanted to mention that I'm aware that they got on the plane at night, leaving from Seattle. And it's gonna be night (early evening) when they arrive in New York. I'm sorry if that isn't correct, I'm not good with time zones. So, just roll with it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Sunshine Days?

* * *

_I walked into HIS office, my head held high. He seemed to detect weakness and prey on it, using it along with his charm and sexy face. God, ugh.. And what a sexy face it is. Well you see, in this case my weakness is actually the fact I'm sexually repressed. HE has been holding out on me and refusing to make me cum because I'm "naughty" and "in need of a spanking". His words, not mine. _

_"Miss Swan, please come in". Sexy as fuck voice too. _

_Shutting the door behind me, I was suddenly pinned against the glass window that was between all the workers desks and his office. My breath steaming up the glass, where the blinds hadn't met to cover it._

_"Why did you choose today to wear, THAT dress?". His hips pushed against my ass with each word, making me very aware of the huge bulge that had taken place in his fitted suit pants as he gestured towards the dress I'd chosen to wear. A 2 in 1 style dress in black and white with an extreme plunging neck line. _

_I had to admit my boobs did look good in it. _

_"I'm not sure what you are on about, Mr Cullen."_

_He let out a low growl in my ear before pinning my hands together, behind my back and pulling me towards his desk, using his arm to clear the files off of it._

_He pressed at my lower back, silently commanding me to bend. I refused, knowing what was going to happen next._

_"Isabella, do as I command."_

_I did as he asked, not wanting to make my punishment worse than I was already most likely going to recieve. I could feel his fingers tracing up my legs, closer to the promised land. My panties grew wetter with every inch his fingers covered._

_A small whimper escaped my lips as his hand flipped the skirt of my dress up, exposing my bare white flesh and the barely there thong I'd worn especially for him._

_"Who said you could wear panties, Miss Swan?"._

_Shit!_

_"Please don't ruin them, sir! They are my favourite.. Mmmm fuck."_

_His fingers brushed along the wetness that had gathered along my slit._

_"Should have thought of that when choosing to wear them this morning, Honey."_

_Snap._

_His teeth grazed against the bare flesh of my ass cheek, letting out a muffled groan and something that I couldn't understand about my ass. _

_"I'm not gonna punish you, Bella. I think snapping those panties was enough." I nodded my head in agreement. _

_Edward slipped his fingers along my slit again, parting my lips with his two thumbs. I could feel his nose brush against my clit along with his upper lip. _

_Mmmm, someone forgot to shave today. _

_I could feel word I couldn't even understand fall out of my mouth as he parted his lips with his tongue, darting it out across my swollen clit. _

_"Mmm, you taste so fucking good."_

_I could feel my body shake as it got closer to orgasm, one that I'd been dying to have all day._

_My name fell from his tongue parted lips several times, taunting me. Making me want to cum even more. _

_..._

My eye lids fluttered open, only to be met by the eyes of a cute blonde air hostess. My tired eyes roamed her chest for a name tag.

Oh, her name was Tanya.

I heard a male clear their throat behind us.

Ah, Edward. Jealous much?

"Miss, it's time to buckle your seatbelt, we are about to land."

I nodded my head, letting out a inward sigh. I couldn't wait until we landed, just to get to our hotel and have sometime to eat. I'm sorry, I know the flight attendants try their hardest but airline food is, Crap! I refuse to eat something that is marketed at chicken soup but smells like clam chowder. Ick.

I reached for my checkered red shirt, blindly slipping my right arm in and struggling to find the left sleeve.

"Would you like some help, Miss Swan?". Edward sneered unhelpfully at me.

"No". I bit back.

I fumbled for the next few minutes, before finally being able to put it on. I let out a huff, clasping my belt around my waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to descend into JFK Airspace, make sure you have fastened your seat belts and remain seated during this time."

I leaned my head against the head rest. Letting out a sigh. It's gonna be a long day.

Later..

I picked my luggage off of the carasol, noticing the distinct bright ribbon tied around the handles. A sudden wave of nostalgia passed across my body. Oh yeah, my dad bought me that. You know, back when he wasn't a douche.

I was glad that the hotel we were going to had Internet. Angela had given me the low down on everything I needed to know. I was still a little unsure, the company had made the reservations for both me and Edward.

Apparently the hotel was in prime location and owned by some fancy buttsucker. Yes, I did just say buttsucker. Haha.

"Did you just say buttsucker?" Turning to face Mr Cullen, I gave him funny look. Had I said that out loud.

"Yes, you did." Again? Shit. The cock bastard gave me a smirk.

Walking infront of him, I secretly prayed that I wouldn't fall flat on my ass. That would be embarrassing. But totally justifiable because of all the pele rushing past me, obviously late for their flights.

I almost jumped ten feet in the air when someone decided to link arms with me and drag me to the sidelines. I fought the urge to scream that I was being kidnapped when I realised it was Edward. Yes Bella, get your boss arrested...

"What are you doing?" I growled at him.

"This is where the door is. You were walking towards the toilets. And there was a kid in front of you, he was about to trip you up."

Inconsiderate little brats.

"What if I need a pee?".

"You can wait."

"I'm on my period."

"Evidently."

I huffed. What an asshole. My hotel room better have a mini bar. And yes, I'm charging it to Mr Cullens business account.

* * *

El soles (I don't even know what that means), apparently hadn't received two reservations and the manager had apparently thought me, ugh.. and Edward, were married. Yes, because I'm totally Mrs Isabella Cullen. Oh, how I wish I was...

Where the fuck did that come from?

"Look here lady, there is no fucking way I am sharing a room with that." My finger pointed to where Edward was standing talking to some blonde bitch.

"For fuck sake, he think's I'm sleeping with his father. - I'm not. He's married. Although, for an older man, very attractive. He called me a slut, I mean how do you think I.. I'm gonna manage this, please explain to me? How I am supposed to live with that for a week. And share a bathroom. Ugh, he may walk in on me showering, or worse. naked."

"Maybe you are a slut."

"That's all you too from that, argh!".

I was hyperventilating at this point. And yes, tears were definitely streaming down my face. Sue me, I was emotional.

"Rebecca, I'm sure that the company booked a suite for me?."

She nodded over excitedly, typical woman.

"I'm sorry, Mr Cullen. I need to get back to Miss Bitch over here." She whispered in her nasally voice. Holy fuck, was that bitch talking about me.

"Excuse me, you slut bag. Maybe if you did your job, instead of flirting with some of the most respected men here. You wouldn't be a check in girl."

"I do do my job..." I snorted. I'm not sure if it was the fact she said "do do." Or that her voice had gotten even more higher yet more nasally at the same time.

"Rebecca, I suggest you do your job. Miss Swan, is though very highly of by my parents, I'm sure you've heard of them, Carlslile Anthony Cullen and Esme Elise Cullen. Your boss, Mr Graham? is very fond of them."

She visibly gulped.

"Yes, Mr.."

Edward again linked arms with me, dragging me away from the mother fucker, who was about to be laid out flat and bitch slapped.

The Elevator ride was slow, Edward was still grasping my arm. I assumed he was afraid of lifts, so decided to leave him. I really didn't want to upset him.

Guessing we were at the top floor, I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my shirt. Yup, as I thought, several missed calls - from Alice. Of course, who were you expecting some.. Very sexy man? God, I wish.

I heard the familiar chime of the elevator doors opening, looking down I couldn't find my bag anywhere and the comforting grasp of Edward had gone.

"Bella, I've got it. Lets go to the room..."

* * *

**Something I just wanted to clear up, that Esme and Carslile are Edward's aunt and uncle, not his birth parents. When Edward was ten years old, his Birth mother (Esme's sister) Elizabeth Olivia Masen found out she was pregnant, after a complicated pregnancy she hemmoraged and passed away. Anthony Patrick Masen, unable to live with his life without his wife, he committed suicide. Leaving Edward and his new sister, Rosalie to their aunt, who was unable to have children.**

**Another thing, I'd like to mention. Is that, somewhere down the line of this story I'm hoping to edit, A LOT! And possibly publish it, with the obvious name changes. I have decided that I will leave this fanfiction up when and if, that time comes.**


End file.
